Biology Class
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna is currently stuck in her most boring class, wanting the day to be over as quickly as possible. She only takes this class because her best friend, and crush, Elsa does. When the teacher is about to demonstrate something to the class, Anna sees something that makes her skin crawl (Elsanna, Modern/High school AU, Fluff)


Anna Lail sat at her desk in her biology class, already bored out of her mind. This was her last class of the day and was already anxious to get home.

She wasn't particularly too keen on the class either. Science was never Anna's strong point and she honestly wondered why she bothered choosing this subject.

The teacher, a ginger Irish woman named Ms O'Deorain, spoke with a very monotonous, deeply accented voice. It seemed like she was some cold-hearted vampire most of the time.

Her voice and her choices of words always made Anna's skin crawl, like a serpent was slithering over her body, its scales softly rubbing against her.

Anna then looked to her left and saw the reason why she put up with this class in the first place.

On the desk next to her, sat a girl around the same age as her, with long blonde hair in a braid and soft blue eyes. Her name was Elsa Haig and for the better part of a year, Anna had been hopelessly in love with her.

She was an exchange student, from some country Anna had never heard of, yet she spoke perfect English, without even a hint of an accent.

She and Anna did know each other quite well, but Anna, being the utter dork she was, had never spoken up about how she really felt.

She didn't want to embarrass herself or upset her friend, so here she sat in these classes, gazing at her when she wasn't looking, her heart pining for her, like a lovesick puppy.

Anna then looked up at the board at the front of the class, seeing the title of the lesson.

 _The Study Of Organic Anatomy_

 _Great, more gory stuff_ , Anna's thoughts muttered. She was very squeamish, to the point where even tomato ketchup would give her a panic attack.

Ms O'Deoarin called the class to attention from her desk at the front, her white lab coat looking very pristine. "Come along, children," she said coldly. "I must demonstrate what we're doing today."

 _Children? I'm 16, you banshee._

Anna rolled her eyes and headed to the front of the class, watching the other students, including Elsa, do the same.

She and Elsa stood next to each other, the blonde girl smiling at Anna. "You okay?" She asked her.

Anna shook her head. "No, I hate this class."

"Don't worry, just a few more months and we can be out of here," Elsa told her. "Till then, just… hang in there."

Anna smiled. Elsa always did look out for her, being a kind voice of reason in times of stress. "Thanks, Els."

As Anna and Elsa stood together, Anna felt another pair of eyes pin themselves to her back. She then heard a cackle from behind as a red-headed girl laughed at her.

"Ariel," Anna mused. Ariel, resident bully and utter bitch as Anna was concerned. Every day, she picked on her. Part of her wanted to go up to the girl and punch her in the face, before her logical side kicked in, telling her otherwise.

"Hope you don't throw up again, Annie!" Ariel teased with her friends Belle and Kida. "I'd hate to have to clean off your gunk off my shoes again."

"Back off, Ariel," Elsa then scowled. She looked at Anna. "Jeez, she's cattier than normal."

"It's alright," Anna replied, thankful for Elsa's intervention.

"What's the matter, Anna? Need your stupid bodyguard to stick up for ya?" Ariel called to her.

 _Just ignore her, just ignore her_ , Anna's mind repeated.

Ms O'Deorain walked back into the room and the group fell silent. She was holding a bag in her now gloved hand, her expression cold and emotionless. "Now, class," she spoke. "Today's lesson is about the anatomy of organic beings like ourselves, what makes us work and how we function as human beings. To demonstrate the subject matter, I shall be opening this up."

She reached her hand into the bag and pulled out a rat, currently dead and lifeless. Its eyes were blank and red, and its white, albino fur had started to grow mouldy and yellow in some parts.

Anna gulped and started to shiver. She hated rats as much as she hated blood, and now it seemed both of them would be coming together, in this combination of all her worst fears.

Ms O'Deorain laid the rat on the table, before reaching to her side and lifting up a small scalpel. "First, we must peel away the skin. Pay attention now, otherwise, I'd hate to report to your parents how some of you lost your fingers this afternoon."

She then dug the knife into the side of the rat's torso, gently making an incision into its small, hairy form.

 _Oh my god_. Anna started to feel dizzy, as what was left of the creature's blood started to trickle out of its side and onto the table. It was a hideous sight, Why had no one told her to leave the class? Maybe Ms O'Deorain was as heartless as she looked.

"Don't be alarmed if you see the rat bleed," Ms O'Deorain stated as she cut into the creature. "These creatures were only killed last night."

Anna started to feel faint, her eyes slowly growing slightly heavy.

Elsa started to notice Anna wobbling beside her, concern appearing on her face as Anna's skin turned a rather muted grey. "Anna?"

Anna merely groaned, trying her best not to be sick as Ms O'Deorain finished her incisions into the small creature.

The Irish woman looked at the class, her expression still non-existent. "Now, for the next part. After you make your incision, you must spread open the wound. This will allow you to remove the organs later on."

Anna's heart sank as the teacher used a pair of tweezers to open her incision, widening the gap in the creature's belly.

Her body went into shock as she then lost her balance, the whole world spinning around her.

Her blurred vision faded in and out, as did her hearing. She heard faint noises from other people talking and shouting, before seeing someone's face move closer to hers.

And then everything went dark.

xXx

When Anna came to, her vision was still blurred. There were several bright lights around her, and a faint silhouette in front of her face.

 _Am I in heaven?_ Anna's thoughts wondered. No, she couldn't be dead? But then again, Anna wasn't sure what had happened to her.

She then looked at the figure in front of her, seeing what she thought could be an angel. The outline of its face was glowing with a warmth that she couldn't begin to describe.

It was soft, tender, and comforting.

In that moment, Anna knew exactly who it was.

It was her guardian angel.

It was Elsa.

Anna immediately leapt forward, hoping to embrace Elsa in her arms, but did not find her head resting on Elsa's neck, but instead on a pair of soft, full lips.

Elsa's eyes widened and Anna pulled away, her face blushing with embarrassment. "Oh god."

Elsa covered her lips. "A-Anna?"

Anna looked at Elsa, tucking her braids behind her back. "H-hey. Sorry about that."

"Y-you kissed me?" Elsa was still processing. "Why?"

"Because I thought I was dead," Anna informed her. "And then I realised you saved me and I tried to hug and... I missed by a long shot."

Elsa smiled. "Well... at least you're okay." She raised an eyebrow. "You are okay, aren't you?"

"I-I think so?" Anna responded, getting her bearings. She could see that she and Elsa were in a small room, and Anna was lying on a green sofa. "Where are we?"

"The counselor's office. Miss Grainger already left to get you an ice pack," Elsa explained. "Don't worry, we're alone so no one saw you do... that."

Anna groaned. "Stupid rats. I bet Ariel laughed at me."

"Actually, she didn't. She was kinda horrified," Elsa admitted. "You weren't the only one who thought you were dead."

"Wait what?!"

"You banged your head pretty bad on a stool when you fell," Elsa replied. "She thought you had suddenly dropped dead."

"I hurt my head? Oh god, I need a doctor!"

"No, no, no," Elsa comforted her. "You weren't that badly hurt, but there's a bruise on your neck, a real big one."

Anna sighed. "Phew..." She then looked at Elsa. "So about that kiss..."

"Yes, about that," Elsa began, but before she could continue, she reached over and cupped Anna's cheeks quickly, passionately kissing her on the lips.

Anna's eyes widened, feeling herself go back to heaven again. Her lids closed as she pressed her lips against Elsa's, kissing her back softly.

Elsa tenderly held her lips on Anna's for a short while, softly moaning and making a noise that sounded like... crying.

She then pulled away and hugged Anna tight. "Anna... please don't worry me like that again."

Anna didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected Elsa to do that at all. "Elsa..."

Elsa sighed. "Anna... I'm in love with you okay?" she confessed. "I've felt that way for a while, but I didn't wanna ruin our friendship."

"Well," Anna admitted. "I'm the same. I have feelings for you, but I was scared too."

The blonde foreign girl smiled and stroked Anna's cheek. "Well, I guess this has been a hands-on experience none of us expected to have today."

"Better than cutting open rats," Anna joked, before she and Elsa embraced again, confident in their hearts and Anna happy to be safe and sound.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Another prompt I found on Tumblr, brought to life through the magic of my fic writing :D And yeah the last names I gave Elsa and Anna in this fic are their actresses from that OUAT thingy.

See you next time!


End file.
